


Being stuck between space-time really sucks.

by Floofy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Crying W. D. Gaster, Dad W. D. Gaster, Depression, Genderless Frisk, Good W. D. Gaster, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Kinda, LMAO, SURPRISE gaster has self doubt and depression, Self-Doubt, Slow Build, Slow To Update, can i just say these premade gaster tags are beautiful, chapter length will probably vary, frisk will make everything better dont worry, gaster cries a bit because lifes a bit hard r/n, more characters will be added as i put up more chapters, random update schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofy/pseuds/Floofy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're stuck between all know time and space and the room you're trapped in doesn't abide to the rules of time and space it gets kind of annoying trying to keep up friendships. But it works and Gaster manages to keep just a little bit of his sanity as time flies by, barely.</p><p>(aka gaster has a bit of a bad time stuck I the gray room of uncertain death and frisk manages to help him down the line yaaaaay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beware of the man who cries and needs a sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give writing something new a try and since I've been wanting to write something for Undertale for a while now I decided writing something for the ever elusive Gaster would be good considering I love this literally non-existing character and all his different personalities so much.
> 
> Sorry I there's any typos or anything I write things on my own

He couldn't deny how tired he was, the itch in his eyelid begging him to close and let him catch fourty winks was almost killing him but he couldn't let it happen. The last time he'd let the sweet embrace of sleep overtake him he'd woken up even more dazed and confused then the first time he ever woke up in the miserable box of a room he now called home, almost forgetting his name and worst of all having lost any track of time of how long he'd been in there in the first place.

Well its not like he could tell how long he'd been in here anyway being the place was blander than a cell room with no visible light or exit to speak of but he'd humored himself for the first few 'days' and let himself take a quick nap to refresh whatever self he had left at this point...jokes on him because now he didn't know if he'd been asleep for 2 hours or 200 years and honestly...that thought scared him. Not as much as, y'know, forgetting half of your own personality but it came as a close second he supposed.

Now he just wished he was dead instead of slowly wasting away in the pocket of 'not time' so he wouldn't be forced to deal with the hourly, daily, yearly, who god knows how long task of keeping his damn eye open for more than two seconds so there isn't the possibility of him wasting away before he can even wake up again.

He wasn't stupid (yet anyway) and knew exactly what was happening to himself. He'd fallen. Down down down into the depths of the core and there was no coming back from that; he would slowly waste away as the core seeped and leached at his very soul and depleted his magic source every second that he sat in this drastically unpleasant room or wherever until there was noting left of him. 

No memories to keep him alive in the hearts of those still beating...

No possession's of his to prove his existence to the world...

And finally, no corpse or dust to be found once he finally wasted away...

He would be gone from everyone's memories but still one with their bloody kitchen appliances and in any electrical needs the underground had. Maybe he'd become used to cook someone an egg someday, he'd never know, he'd be dead by then.

It was oddly poetic in some way...well at least the darker part of his slowly withering mind thought so anyway. Jokes on you mate! You'd be gone too! Haha...how humerus of him to think so...

It was always hard to force himself to just stay awake! Because sleeping had always been one of his favorite past times alongside blowing shit up because Science! And what other monsters may call more normal things like reading books or whatever before he like...fell in a goddamn lava pit designed to turn magical energy into electricity.

Whose damn idea was that anyway, it was so dangerous! He was living? dead? proof of that!  
Oh right yeah...it had been his.  
Good job genius!  
Why thank you!  
Sarcasm isn't funny.

At least talking to himself was keeping him awake. He made the effort to smile sadly to no one in particular.

Settling himself comfortably against one of the dull gray walls, Gaster entwined his hands and let himself get comfortable. Not like he could do much of anything anyway. He'd tried.

The only door had no handle, trying to use his magic didn't work since it was constantly being drained from his soul and sleeping was out of the question obviously unless he wanted to forget which way was up.

(He'd actually done that before once, it wasn't pleasant.)

So he sat.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Reaching up with his left hand, he scratched at the ever growing bag under his only functioning eye and let out a sigh. He probably looked as much of a mess as he felt. Even if someone managed to find him he bet they'd just high tail it out again and book it for the nearest trashcan to throw up in because of his 'Gasterly' appearence.

Heh, he could still dish out the terrible puns, at least that part of him hadn't vanished when he'd first woken up...

Like his arms.  
And legs.  
And like...half his face?

That had been a shocker to wake up to in the not-morning morning.

He can surprisingly remember waking up that first day, a painful chill in his few remaining bones and a hazy mind, feeling around for anything, just something to grab onto only to find blank walls and an unforgiving silence to welcome him to his own personal hell as well as the beautiful introduction (to Gasters dismay) of having only half a body and less features of his face than a Mr. Potatoe head toy for kids where you could literally REMOVE his face.

To put it simply; that first day had not been pleasant.

Moving his hand down and away from his eye, he brought it to slide down and around to where his cheekbone would have been only to be met with a smooth surface. It was always so strange to feel that. 

He had distant memories of monsters pinching and poking at those very prominent bumps. He knows that some had to have been important too because thinking back to certain times; it leaves him with a hollow feeling in his chest that feels like it was once filled with something other than magic. He knows he had a family; his two sons, Papyrus, Sans, he would never forgive himself if he forgot about them but...theres always something more. Someone else who he feels like he's forgetting, and no matter how hard he tries to remember and no matter how hard he tracers his finger over the off colored, ringed bump around his left hands ring finger...he cant remember.

The sound of heavy patters on the ground startles him out if his stupor very suddenly. Is there someone there? Something? But he glances up only to notice dark purple tear drops have fallen to the ground and that his hearing has just become much more sensitive being left with silence for oh so long.

The thought makes Gaster cry harder. He's alone. God he's so alone and he's losing bits of himself day after year after hour after minuet- god, who knows anymore?! Gaster surely doesn't! And the thought turns his cries into sobs.

They're not pretty; the noises cracked and broken from the unused and dry throat if an already broken man.

And they last a while.

Dr. Gaster doesn't know how long because he doesn't really know much of anything right now. But it goes on for a while.

Soon the tears stop falling and Gaster tucks his blob like knees up against his chest, unattached hands coming up to rest atop as his cracked forehead also falls down. The outburst had left him exhausted, its not like he had any magic to spare and he's been starving for god knows how long, its just another pain to add to the list.

So he sits.

And rests.

And lets slumber finally take him.


	2. Forgetting things and crying some more-oh wait is that a human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has a bit of a breakdown and theres more tears but don't worry! A new friend appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually wrote this bit on the laptop instead of doing it on my phone like an idiot with no proper spell check. GJ me. Also discovered the type accents so i can add more emotions to stuff like bold and slanty words, idk what theyre called.   
> Also only chapter two and Gaster's turned into a broken mess, yaaay im such a nice person :^)

When he woke, Gaster couldn't see much of anything. His face had been smushed against the ground on his only seeing eye side but honestly he didn't care, he would lay there for eternity for all he cared anymore. He sighed and sloooowly brought his hands up and around to head height, twisting them against the floor until he found grip and was able to push himself up. His back hurt, so did his face, he was still very hungry and despite the nap he still felt like crap. He decided to sit on his knees and let his body catch up with him, very slowly it hit him;

 

He'd fallen asleep...

 

He'd _fallen asleep!_

 

Whipping his head up he stared directly at nothing trying his hardest to focus, oh god how could he be so stupid? HE'D LET HIMSELF SLEEP, last time he'd- _last time-_

 

Frantically grabbing at his head Gaster wracked his brain for anything he could have forgotten. His name: _W.D Gaster, yes yes he knew that_... Age: 35 and counting, yep yep _what else,_ birthplace Underground; capital, hometown; Snowdin- _yes yes good all the important things so far_...he had two sons, _yep_ their names were- their names were...their names...were? Oh gosh what were their names?! Digging his fingers into his skull harder wasn't helping. How could he have been so **stupid?** He'd selfishly fallen asleep for more than two seconds and now _this_ had happened.

 

Gaster let his shoulders slump, _their names- what? what were their names-?_

 

Something wet started to slip down his cheek, reaching up and poking at it lightly he realized they were tears. Great, just great now he was crying again, how pathetic could he be? Whipping away the tears with the backs of his hands, not caring if they slipped their way through the cracked holes ever growing there, Gaster scooted himself back up against the wall in defeat. First he'd forgotten what they'd looked like, along with most of the monsters in the Underground and now this...he was surprised he hadn't forgotten his own name by now but that was the irony; either forget yourself and remember those you used to know but not really remember who they were to you or forget them and remember everything about yourself and know you have a family but cry yourself to sleep every night not being able to remember their beautiful faces.

 

Seemed like a win-win situation. Either way Gaster wished he'd ended up dead.

 

The idle pitter-patter of the tear drops continued to echo around the room as it's lone passenger sat and combed his mind for answers whilst clawing his his knees in frustration as nothing came up, as far as he knew Gaster had one of the smartest minds in the Underground, the fact that his own personal hell seemed to be stealing away parts of it everyday seemed like the cruelest punishment he could think of. He wasn't too fused loosing limbs, as long as he had hands to hold things and feet to move himself he wouldn't give a damn if he was just a floating head but losing his memory? No thanks man I'd rather sit in a tub full of lava; yet here he was.

He'd been so focused trying to drag lost memories from his head that it took him a few seconds to notice the larger and frankly quite a lot louder noises that had started to reverberate around the room. They couldn't be his tears, they were loud in the ever silent room but not THAT loud, there seemed to be a pattern to them too. Three knocks, then silence, a few seconds would pass and then there'd be another few knocks. Were they knocks on...his door?

Lowering his brows in confusion Gaster slid up into a crouched position and moved over to the middle of the room to be able to see better, down the slim corridor off in-front of him sat the ever taunting gray door, had he mentioned before the door had no handle? As soon as he stopped moving, so did the knocks. There had been two more three pattered knocks and now they had stopped. Waiting a moment Gaster found his shoulders had hunched up, and his hands had automatically started twisted his fingers around each other in anticipation, waiting, almost itching to see the door swing open and for someone to be standing there holding a hand out for him to be free...

.......

.....

......

**But nobody came.**

His shoulders instantly slumped. Of course there was nobody there...

Who even knew he was gone, who even _cared? Who would even be able to **find him?**_   Letting his head fall, Gaster squeezed his eye shut, _stupid stupid stupid stuPID STUPID it was all in your imagination **IDIOT**_ it was all in your head of course there'd be nobody there  **STUPID STUPID who would even give a damn to look for you anyway? it's not like you left a _treasure map or something,_ you're going to be trapped here to the rest of your miserable existence until you fade into _NOTHING_** 'but my family-'  _ **Oh yes, your precious family, a lot of good they'll do you- YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HALF OF THEM AND YOUR KIDS? YOU CANT EVEN REMEMBER YOUR KIDS NAMES, WHAT KINDS OF FATHER ARE YOU?!**_

The tears keep falling as Gaster bends in on himself, the noises and voices just keep on shouting. Insults-  ** _WORTHLESS_** names-  ** _IDIOT_** that he *poke* doesn't _**STUPID** _ realize the *poke* person before him *poke poke* budging him *poke* slightly.

 

Gaster looks up suddenly at a frankly quite large jab to his knee to realize there's a very very _very_ small human child standing in-front of him with their arms outstretched. Its takes him a few seconds to take in their very concerned facial features before he jumps back in alarm and lets out a very broken scream, his eye growing wide and hands grabbing at his chest in delayed surprise.

He never prided himself on being too observant but even he has to agree that was a bit embarrassing.


	3. Friendship is magic (crying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster meets our Frisk for the first time, but their first introduction doesn't seem like its going to be all happiness and rainbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry but I can't help it, Gasters a bit of an emotional wreck right now and is gonna be sad. A lot...maybe even on more than one occasion like in this chapter...
> 
> welp...
> 
> rip his feels

He hadn't meant to scream really but, in his youth, Gaster did suppose he was quite the jumpy little skeleton. Slowly bringing himself up out of the slump he'd made himself on the floor, the goopy scientist raised his eye to meet the child standing cautiously off in-front of him. He must have scared the poor thing, letting off a noise like that. He could make out their hands shaking slightly as they gripped their striped blue and purple sweater tightly between their fingers, but it wasn't like that was his intention to do so! Gaster gave the child another look over to make sure they were completely okay, he took in mind the slightly too large for them sweater, the denim shorts and odd socks, the black plimsoll shoes and the messy mop of hair that was cut off at the shoulders, other than their worried frown they looked fine. _Gaster_  on the other hand was the one who wasn't in his right mind, his brain was still trying to catch up knowing that there was someone _in his room and they had poked him._

He tried to get his body to move, he really did, but he was afraid to find he was paralyzed; it had been so long since he'd seen another person in the flesh who wasn't just some dream or voice in his head or some kind of sleep deprived illusion, and he'd wondered so much about what it would be like to just talk to another person after so long that he'd never actually came up with a plan for what he'd do once they appeared. He'd just given up hope by now, there was always the what if's and buts but never any hopes or beliefs the real thing would finally happen some day.

Gaster must have blacked out at some point because when he comes back from out of the corner of his mind, everything's blurry and his breaths escape him being too quick and shallow for him to keep up. He's having a panic attack. He's having a **goddamn** panic attack. Really,  _now?_ _Of all the times he could have one when nobody was there to see him freak out and look like a right walnut it's one of the only times someone actually pops up to help him?_ Great, how perfect. How wonderful for him. He can tell he's trying to grab for something through the haze but there's nothing on the ground to feel around for apart from his own legs until there are two somethings small and warm grabbing hold, squeezing tight and refusing to let go of his wandering hands. He notices a second later the sound of deep breathing coming from in-front of him, _it's the kid,_ he realizes with a blink, _they're trying to help me calm down. they're trying to help- they're trying to help me, help me calm down... c **alm down** \- calm- _**calm down.**

 

Forcing himself to breathe in-time with the child, Gaster gives their hands a reassuring squeeze back to show his thanks. 

 

It takes them a few moments to calm him down...

In....

and out...

Iiiinn...

and out...

Innn...

 

Gaster lets out the breath through his mouth, it's shaky but it's better than how it was only a few moments ago. He can't help the slouch once he's finally calmed down, it's almost a natural reflex for him now; whenever he has an episode or gets too tired he slouches in the corner, or against a wall, or on his side, to try and regain any dignity he has left but now even though the child is looking down on him with such worry he can't bring himself to look up. He's wanted more than anything to finally just  _talk to someone,_ and the kid is sitting right there! It's just...

He sighs one last time, god he feels like such a fool.  _You shouldn't have to have a child look after you, idiot, you're an adult, what are you gonna do when you get back home, huh? Get your kids to look after you? Have them wait on you and your every beckon and call??_ Gaster squeezes his eye shut. _**Stupid stupid stupid** , why are you being so-_

 

 _He's being furiously shaken,_ or at least...something...is shaking, he can't tell hiseyeisclosed, so Gaster begrudgingly opens it only to find the small child has started shaking their head at him, they're doing it so hard and so fast that their hair is slapping them back in the face but _it's all so blurry-_ why is everything so blurry again? He manages to peel his left hand out of the child's grasp, their hands had started getting a little clammy, and reaches up to scrub at his eye, unsurprisingly there's wetness there and it smudges down the flat of his cheek and over the back of his hand.

Tears.

 

**Again.**

 

_Obviously..._

 

He'd laugh at his incredibly weak tear ducts but the situation doesn't seem right, also the child is still shaking their head which doesn't look very comfortable from Gaster's point of view, so, tentatively; he starts to reach out towards them, his hand hovering inches from their face before he brings it forward, curls his fingers and-

boops them on the nose with his index finger.

It definitely catches them by surprise, their head shaking stops immediately and Gaster is finally able to see they that have also been crying. Its a sorry sight to see, their eyes are scrunched together, cheeks red and bottom lip quivering and the parental instincts seem to kick in straight away at the sight. He may be an emotional wreck but he's not going to drag anyone else, especially a very young kid he doesn't even know the name of yet, down. So, he brushes their hair out of their eyes before using the same hand to pat them on the shoulder reassuringly, his right hand is still stuck in their grip but he wouldn't dare remove it, the same trick the kid used on him he uses back; squeezing the tiny appendage in his and continuing to pat their shoulder until they too have calmed down with him.

It takes them a few moments, as it did for him, but the child is finally breathing normally once again. They look up at him and smile, it's timid but its still the brightest thing Gaster has seen in a long while. He can't help but return the favor. The child's smile doubles tenfold into a big and loving grin, even after all of the waterworks.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Gaster reaches up and pats them on the head, ruffling their hair up as he does so causing the child to scrunch up their face in distaste before sticking out their tongue as pay back. The action makes him laugh, _genuinely laugh,_ and that's when he knows he's going to be okay. As long as this child doesn't suddenly bail out on him, Gaster thinks he could spend another few days trapped in his personal hell...

As long as his next introduction doesn't start like that again...

 

Jesus Christ, when did meeting new people ever become so stressful?

 

 


	4. It's been a while hasn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet our Frisk! AND NO WATERWORKS OR PAIN THIS TIME ALRIGHT?! 
> 
> Well...no promises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I headcanon Frisk is mute and uses sign so i used british sign language and fingerspelling for them because that's the first version of signing that came up when i looked up trying to describe signing via youtube. I honestly didnt know there was different version of sign actually and I dont know it myself so if anything is wrong its because I used the internet to try and describe everything having never done it before lmao.  
> I dont think Frisk themself is british but since its was the first result i got and looked at i used british sign as the example sign in this first part. After this first bit i dont know how much ill explain what theyre singing and i may just put their speech in quotation marks; depends on the situation considering i found it actually quite hard to describe all of their sings.  
> As for Gaster, he knows sign because he has speech problems, he can speak in his font 'wingdings' and not much else, maybe a few lines in broken monster language but otherwise he knows human signing/ASL/BSL and not really anything else hence THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS)

They both sit there for a few seconds more, just staring tentatively at each other, which gives Gaster more time to check over the child. From his first check they'd looked fine but up close he can tell they have a few cuts and scraps on their knees and face, as if they've been running and tripping up, he doesn't like the thought of this kid getting hurt as much as any other but he assures himself that kids can be clumsy and are still learning, they'll be alright.

Looking down; his right hand is still being grabbed in a hold quite tightly from the little one, he doesn't mind it actually the touch being very welcoming after so much time in solitude but he's only just met this child and doesn't want to creep them out. After another smile their way he wiggles his hand free and wipes it on where his thigh would be, this child did have every clammy hands it appeared but they smiled back not seeming to mind the loss of contact. Now that he's calmed himself Gaster sits back comfortably on his haunches; the kid mirrors him.

Only a tic later and they're fidgeting, moving their hands together awkwardly before they start making notions and movements in the air with both of their hands. They start by bringing their right hand up against their forehead and pressing their forefinger and middle finger against their temple with a clenched fist before they push their hand forward, their fingers facing him. They then point to themselves before bringing up both their hands in front of them and starting with clenching both hands with their left fore and middle fingers pointed out, one layered on top of the other. Next they lay their right hand flat and curl their left forefinger over it before moving onto pulling their right hands middle finger forward. Next they pull down on their pinkie finger before finally curling their left hand in front on their right had, their index finger pointing upwards. after they're done they give him an awkward smile.

It takes him a second to realize what they're actually doing whilst he watches their hands intently. _They're signing_ he realizes and it takes him another second for his head to catch up with him to realize what they're said to him.

 

'My name is Frisk.'

 

He feels his mouth break out into a great smile before his hands are moving almost on their own, old instincts taking over and his hands speaking for him. He copies their previous movement almost exactly until it comes to signing his own name.

 

'My name is Gaster.'

 

The kids smiles easily wins over his and he can see their eyes practically light up upon his response before they're off; rattling off words and information almost too fast for Gaster and his mind to keep up.

'Hi Gaster! I'm Frisk and I'm six! I'm glad you're feeling better now I got really sad when you were upset but I'm hoping I can make you feel better! I only found the door to your room earlier today but I'm glad to keep you company since you looked really lonely when I first came in!'

Once they've finished Gaster lets out a chuckle at their enthusiasm, definitely a chipper little sprout they seemed to be, he hoped their attitude would brush off on him soon. He starts signing his response, mouth automatically working alongside his hands.

'Its very nice to meet you Frisk, I have to agree with you that I've been very lonely in here, your visit was definitely a big surprise, I can't remember the last time I talked to anyone honestly...' He finishes his sentence off with a shrug.

Frisk frowns up at him sadly, their bottom lip sticking out in a pout. The look makes him chuckle again and they lightly slap him on the knee before signing again.

'That's nothing to laugh over!' They start furiously. 'Nobody should ever be lonely! Why are you all alone here anyway?' They finish with a quizzical look up at the Dr.

For a second Gaster clasps his hands in his lap and looks off to the side. He honestly doesn't know how to answer their question without making it any less gruesome or off from the truth as it is without making up a blatant lie. He can't just tell this almost toddler of a child he'd died (?) and was trapped in here, it would probably scare the pants off of them, Gaster still doesn't know how they're even looking at him, he's sure he looks hideous. Letting his shoulders slump his hands start ringing together and they must have noticed his unease because before he knows it their hands are gripping onto both of his in almost a vice like hold. It takes him by surprise how strong their grip is but he glances back up to see their eyes almost alight with determination, they look like an almighty force to be reckoned with as they start singing again.

'Did somebody hurt you? Are you afraid of coming out?! Whats wrong? Can I help-'

Gaster reaches forward slowly to stop their ever moving hands. They blink a few times and look up at him in surprise as he pats them awkwardly before giving them a tentative smile to comfort them.

'It's alright my child, nobody has hurt me I'm- I'm alright.'

At his words Frisk stilled slightly before shaking it off, Gaster almost didn't notice it and was confused for a second on their reaction but after his words of encouragement the determination returned to their eyes tenfold. They stood up and grabbed his hands once more, pulling him up (as much as they could) and held on as they started to make their way down the hallway. Gaster followed on in confusion, _what did they think they were going to do?_ They brought him up to the door. _There's no handle..._ He scoffs, they reach up and then-

 

The door opens.

 

Just like that..

 

As if it was the easiest thing in the word...

 

Letting go of his hand, Frisk steps out over the threshold and looks back at Gaster expectantly, waving him over and running forward a few steps with their arms outstretched doing a small twirl before beckoning for him to also step out. Gazing out of the doorway makes him gasp slightly as the colours and smells from the adjoining space flood his senses and have him grasping at his chest. _He can remember this smell,_ it's wet and dank and it's been **_so_** long but  _he can actually remember it._

"Rain..." He whispers.

He notices Frisks flinch out of the corner of his eye, he expected as much but ignores it for now because he hasn't seen so much colour in what feels like _forever_ that he feels like he could go blind just gazing at it and a warm feeling bubbles up in his chest because _he can finally see the outside of his room_ , its been far too long coming and he takes a second to just breath in the scents wafting through. He can smell the rain, water and damp soil around them, its almost euphoric being able to use his other senses again; having been stuck in a completely empty space for longer than he knows, that Frisk actually has to move forward and nudge him out of his stupor.

 

_Oh, he must have blanked out!_

 

They smile up at him and he smiles down at them.

It almost seems too good to be true, his means of escape being right in front of him and having been presented oh so easily. Again Frisk steps back, gesturing with their hands to move forward, walk, 'Come on Gaster!' and he takes a deep breath, shuffling to the very jam of the door, lets out the breath, takes another, lifts his 'leg' and-

 

A wail rips out from his throat and he's thrown back, his body slumping against the floor as pain ripples out from the middle of his chest and travels outwards in a wave. He can hear Frisk make a shout of worry and then they're kneeling in front of him, hands grabbing at his own and over his shoulder and on his face-

 

But everything's fading...

His vision is blurring...

His soul is burning...

**He blacks out.**


	5. rip this fic 2k18

Sorry ive left this fic unfinished for so long, ive just been unmotivated to ever add on that I pretty much abandoned it for 3 years, but to my amazement over these 3 years people have STILL liked, read and even commented on it which I AMAZING!! AND IM GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOYED WHAT ID DONE SO FAR but its been SO long since i started it and SO long since ive been so invested in the Undertale fandom that I honestly forgot this fic was still even here. So yeah, sorry if you guys enjoyed this but I just...aint gonna finish it, ever...its funny because not finishing stories is becoming a staple of mine now without me even meaning to do so, I really dont like being "that guy" who writes something someone enjoys inly to never finish it but...well... It happens, I've never been a huge fan of writing, sometimes I just start something in my head, write it down and don't really have an ending, and to be honest this fic is 100% that. I had plot points in my head back then where yeaaars would pass in the Unserground and Frisk would be older but where Gaster sits obviously time is an illusion so to Frisk it would have been 5 years since they'd last seen Gaster, but for Gaster it would have been like an hour and in the end id have hoped to write a way fir Gaster to escape the time void hell but well...i guess he won't. Just like how I finally admit ive given up on yet another fic years after id written it, I guess you could say Frisk has given up on ever finding Gasters door again too :(

Thanks if you enjoyed and were looking for more but there won't be, and I'm sorry if that upsets you, but it'll be fine, I'm sure theres hundreds more people who've written a story just like mine and have actually finished the damned thing, hopefully not 3 years after they first started it :')))  
(also apologies if theres any typos I uploaded this on my phone at like 4:50 am lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters wont have specific update times ironically since this story idea is based around the room ol Dadsters in isn't in any specific date or time (or even in any specific au) it just kinda exists and more characters will be introduced as more chapters come out, specifically Frisk(s) and anyone else I end up including down the line.


End file.
